Heretofore, there have been proposed numerous inventions and devices for preventing ink from drying in cartridge type writing equipment such as fiber pens using compacted fibers and ball point pens using small balls, wherein the container used to store ink in its absorbent and to relay the ink with another absorbent to the fiber nub or the ball as a nib is prepared separately from the pen holder, so that the container for supplying ink at need can be replaced with a new one. However, prior art pens have the disadvantages of being expensive because of complicated construction and the numerous parts which require much trouble and, should they be simple in construction, incapable of properly preventing ink from drying. On the other hand, although new cartridges for replacement are provided with caps for protecting ink from drying, those fitted in the holders are ready for use and the ink contained therein must be prevented from drying during two to three months normally required until they are purchased by users from manufacturers through distributors.
The present invention is intended to prevent ink from drying with a pen quite simple in construction, which is entirely new and basically different from the conventional one.